The Underdogs
by Filly Ingles
Summary: The story of a new, all girl team, trying to break through the male heirachy of the street racing world... each girl learning to carry on, no matter the crisis that befalls them. All exsisting for the love of Speed and the knowledge that one day they can
1. Story Profile

Title: The Underdogs  
  
Author: Kelly (Kelmoyourinnerevil@yahoo.com.au)  
  
Summary: The story of a new, all girl team, trying to break through the male heirachy of the street racing world... each girl learning to carry on, no matter the crisis that befalls them. All exsisting for the love of Speed and the knowledge that one day they can be the best... maybe with a little help from a returning Toretto.  
  
Rating: PG + 13 - Swearing, Illegal Activities   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'The Fast and the Furious', not affilated with it, nor the actors, Don't own the characters, from the movie like Mia and Dom, but I do own India. The other girls are borrowed from someone else's. I don't own the cars, they are actually from www.wingswest.com, who have the MOST AWESOME selection of cars... I just borrowed two so I had like... car... muses... that are cars... obviously. And the Eliminator III... is owned by a cousin of an ex-boyfriend of a friend of mine.  
  
Author Notes:   
  
1) This is a Non-Cannon story, for the most part, there are appearances from Movie characters, but mostly it's about a new team.  
  
2) The new team IS NOT the best team on the circuit they aren't even in the top 5, the are any one of the minions... and they aren't better racers then EVERYONE else... they are just... trying to survive.  
  
3) JESSE DID NOT DIE! I know, I know it's lame, but I just COULD NOT bring myself to kill him. I'm the first to complain and say that all ff's need realism... but I couldna do it cap'ain. Do as I say not as I do children!!  
  
Feedback: If you scratch my back I'll scratch yours! Reveiw my FF and I'll go and reveiw 1 or all of yours! I like to know what people think of my FF's it helps me round out the fic to a more realistic... un-poxy level!! So flame me, praise me, constructively critisize... Ask a question, anything... just let me now someone's reading the ff, or I'm not gonna waste everyone's time and net space by putting ff up!  
  
Archived: I'll be adding a chapter a week, or after 5 reveiw's (GOOD OR BAD) on a chapter... at Fanfiction.net, but I will be putting up the Entire ff as I write it on my 'The Fast And The Furious FF Central' (http://www.geocities.com/fatfffcentral/index.html) page. Your choice were you read it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Mia stepped out of the Greyhound bus into a street that was instantly familar. She shook her long dark hair free from the slight film of perspiration at the back of her neck. Excepting her bag from the driver Mia looked around for her ride.  
  
Buying a soda from the soda machine Mia kicked her suitcase over resting her foot on top of it as she let the cooling liquid slide down her throat. Losing herself slightly in the cool relief from the blazing heat of the summer night, Mia's head turned sharply at the horn that sounded in front of her.  
  
Tossing the can into the bin, Mia picked up the suitcase and headed to the car, without the exhuberance many thought came naturally to her. Stopping at the door of the car Mia flicked a long strand of thick black hair behind her ear and said quietly, "hi..."  
  
Brian jumped out of the car, walking around to the pavement Mia was standing on, "hi..." he said back just as quietly. "Shall we go?" Brian asked tossing her suitcase in the back of the car, and walking back around to the front seat.  
  
Mia bobbed her head and they both stepped into the cool, air-conditioned comfort of Brian's Wrx impressa. Brian zipped out of the park and down the highway. Mia was pretty sure they both new what this was about. Not what they could have had, but what she had to do.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Brian asked shifting gears smoothly.  
  
Mia looked at him with her honest eyes and shrugged, "guess I'd better go to Jesse and Vince... but not with you." Mia added quickly.  
  
Brian took a deep breathe and nodded, "Sure... tomorrow. You drop me at work and borrow the car."  
  
Mia nodded, looking around the impressive interior of Brain's newest car, the 4th she had seen him drive, 3rd she knew he'd owned. "Is this what a detective's salary can afford?" Mia asked without the bitterness of many in her same postion... she was just curious... she wondered if it was worth it. His job.  
  
"Mia..." Brian said slowly.  
  
"No. I don't want to hear. Forget I asked... do you have any food at your place?" Mia changed tact swiftly.  
  
"Yeah sure... I'll fix you up something when we get home." Brian nodded, and Mia shrugged back.  
  
Mia turned her attention from the uncomfortable scene with Brian to watch the cars on the freeway, a mixture of joy, sadness and resentment swirling inside her as she tried to figure out, why she even trusted Brian. After everything he had done to her and her brother... she should have hated him. But she didn't. Probably because Dom didn't.  
  
Dom was happy in his little house in Mexico, with Letty, Leon, and her... living life a quarter mile at a time. Dom could look back on the events before they left and not get worked up... orginally... that hadn't been the case, but he got over it, and she hadn't. She couldn't flip whatever switch Dom did and forget. To her... Brian was still the enemy.  
  
And not because he was a cop, she could have lived with that, she could maybe have even enjoyed that, but because he'd lied. Lied to everyone. Worked his way into there lives. And he'd spun her a fairy tale. Told her what she had wanted to hear... but she knew it couldn't have been the real Brian... he said he'd meant it... but everything about her had been in the survilance.   
  
He knew her before he even met her. He hadn't even had the decency to met her first. He'd seen photo's, knew her history, it seemed so orchestrated and callous. So perverted. She couldn't forgive him for that. She couldn't forgive him for making her love him, then so casually ripping it all away from her. Letting her know that he wanted to put her brother behind bars, Letty, Jesse and Leon as well... even Vince, yet telling her it was okay because he really meant what he had said to her. It was easy to mean something he'd given himself 2 months to practise.  
  
That's what really made her sick to think, that it had been planned. Every moment he had been with her.... it had been planned down to the last detail... every smile, or touch, or compliement had all been organized by a team of experts, even that night... she couldn't forgive him for that. He'd stolen a part of her and she wasn't sure she would ever get it back.  
  
Staring out the front window, Brian swerved sharply as three bikes nearly clipped the car as they ran a stop sign. It was instinct to chase after them... instinct to hunt them down and arrest them... just to prove he could. That he hadn't gone soft, he was still Brian Spindler, worthy of his Detective badge.  
  
Pulling off the highway, Brian ignored the need to chase and continued towards his modest apartment in West Covina. Pulling up into his apartment complex a few minutes later, Brian grabbed Mia's suitcase and quickly ushered her up into his top floor apartment.  
  
Mia flicked her long hair once more staring around the nicely decorated apartment. It was completely different to where he had taken her. This was classy and elegant, it had definately been professionally designed. She could place a big tick against Money, as one of the reasons he used and abused her.  
  
"You'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom... is that alright with you?" Brian asked quietly, returning from what she assumed was the guest bedroom, because that was where he'd put her stuff.   
  
"Yeah... I was expecting just a couch but the guest room is fine." Mia just hoped to god he hadn't expected her to wanna move into his room or something. She may have been naive 4 years ago, but she wasn't self-destructive.  
  
"Well... I'm really tired I think I'll go to bed... " Mia said on a sudden yawn.  
  
"But I thought you wanted something to eat?" Brian asked.  
  
"I never wanted anything to eat... I just wanna sleep... 'night." Mia said sharply, heading into the guest bed-room.  
  
"Night..." Brian called, wondering if she was just nervous or if it was gonna be like this the entire time she was here. He had thought... when she had called him... that she was ready to forgive him. That maybe... after 4 years... she was ready to give him another chance... but 4 years was a long time, and stupidly... he hadn't expected her to have changed, and maybe phsyically she'd changed very little... inside... he could tell she was completely different. How did he explain to her... that he had just been trying to do the right thing. That's all he had ever wanted to do. The right thing by EVERYONE, not just him.  
  
With a sigh, Brian poured himself a night-cap.. and slumped on his recliner, switching on the television, Brian hoped to drown out the memories of his time with the Toretto's... for just an hour... a small escape from his 4 year prison sentence... he just wanted on hour. But Brian didn't hold out much hope of getting it. He never had before, and with Mia only a room away... he doubted that he would. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After an akward morning of avoiding each other... Mia and Brian were both heading off for the day. Brian to work, Mia to visit Vince and Jesse. Surprised that Brian gestured for her to slip into the drivers side, Mia didn't complain... she just did as she was told.  
  
Brian got in the passenger side beside her... a briefcase resting against his knee's. He was a real office suit, wasn't he? Unlike what he had been wearing yesterday, Brian looked like any other boring professional she had seen around. She guessed she could put a tick next to Prestige as well.  
  
As Mia quickly maneovered the smooth running vechile back onto the highway... Brian started listing off access codes she may need to get into the apartment complex, and the actually apartment when she finished visting the boys.  
  
Mia tried to pay attention to what Brian was saying but all she was really worried about was getting to see her friends. That's why she was glad when she pulled up in front of the cop shop. Brian grabbed his briefcase, and climbed out of the car. "I'll see you here at 5 right?" He questioned.  
  
Mia finally forced herself to look at him. Looking in his eyes, instantly knowing it had been a bad move, Mia nodded slowly, feeling the urge to say more welling quickly inside... instead... she turned her head sharply and peeled out of the police station, trying to keep her mind on the road, and not on Brian.  
  
Pumping up the stereo system in Brian's WRX Impressa, Mia visuallized what her visit with Jesse was gonna be like. And how she hoped Vince would take her visit. Hoping... he'd grown out of his crush on her, in the 4 years they'd been parted.  
  
Pulling up in front of the jail, Mia heaved a heavy sigh. Vince first. Because Vince was the least threatening of her two options. Quickly making her way through all the secruity Mia was shown to a small room with large steel tables and a few people sitting talking throughout the room.  
  
Sitting, Mia waited from them to bring Vince in. Which they did, about 2 minutes later. She turned her head to watch as they escorted him into the room and pointed in her direction. Mia clutched her hands together tightly, preparing for her first words to Vince in 4 years. What was she gonna say? Do?  
  
"Mia... you look great..." Vince said standing beside the table looking down at Dom's little sister. Mia stood, and tried to smile at the compliement... and she half succeeded... unable to decide wheather to hug him or not... Mia relented to resting her hand on his large bicep and saying softly, "It's been a long time."  
  
Vince nodded, sitting at the table, giving Mia silent perrmission to rest her quivering knee's. "You have changed..." Mia noticed. He's got more muscular... but his face had gotten much skinner... if that was possible... he looked very pale... and his hair was longer... he also had a slight beard.  
  
"You still look exactly the same." Vince said the sweep of his eyes over her figure letting Mia know that he still liked her... wheather it was as strong as 4 years ago she didn't know... but he was still attracted to her. She had to change the subject... "Dom and everyone send there love..." Mia said... although that wasn't technically what they had sent, she just didn't think she or Vince were in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Are they all doing well?" Vince asked his eye's lighting up hopefully.  
  
Mia was finding it harder and harder to keep smiling, she knew her smile kept wavering but it was just... so hard... doing this... Vince was many things... but he was a good friend. He hadn't ratted out any of the others, even when he knew there was no-way he'd get off without doing time, unless... he turned Dom in... he was a great friend.  
  
Mia clenched her hands tightly, letting the biting of her nails into her palm, bring her a small amount of strength... "Leon... Leon is working with Dom, at the mechanic shop... buisness is starting to pick up... Letty... Letty is still working at the cantina across the street... it's... a sight to see her as a waitress... no-one ever thought she'd be able to do it... what with her attitude and all, but you know there isn't much call for mechanics... and most people prefer men to women down there... everywhere I guess." Mia said turning her eyes to the table... blinking her eyes rapidly trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"And the baby?" Vince questioned, unsure wheather he should even bring it up.  
  
"She lost him... at 5 months this time... half the doctors don't know what the fuck they are doing anyway... and she wouldn't stop working... Dom, and everyone told her to... but she didn't..." Mia said accusingly.  
  
"Ohh..." Vince said cringing at the answer he had been hoping wouldn't come. Vince had really hoped that they would be luckier the second time around. It must have been killing Letty.  
  
"What... what about you Mia? How you been doing?" Vince asked changing the subject quickly.  
  
"It's funny you ask actually..." Mia said quietly. "I'm moving." Mia declared then added, "Back here... to L.A..."  
  
Vince frowned and shook his head... "that's not the best idea... things still haven't settled down here... they can still get Dom, I was talking to... some of the guys in here... and if Dom stay's in Mexico for a while longer, they'll close the case... something about statue of limitations." Vince said dropping the legal term casually, as if he always spoke of it.  
  
"No... not Dom... me... just me... alone..." Mia said stilledly. She should have expected Vince would think she meant the whole team...   
  
"Does Dom know?" Vince quizzed.  
  
"Um... no... not yet... I will tell him... just... I want to have... a little more... concreate plans first... I mean I'm stuck here with B..." Mia stopped before she could say the word. her heart pounded and she hoped to god Vince didn't pick up on what she was going to say.  
  
"Here with... B??" Vince prompted un-aware that it was the under-cover cop that had saved his life, and stabbed the team in the back, that she was staying with.  
  
"With... Bianca... a school friend... I can't stay with her for long though... it'd feel too weird." Mia mumbled, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.  
  
"You should tell Dom, Mia. He'll know what to do." Vince said as if warning of a bad omen.  
  
"Dom promised we would come back home. He promised once it all blew over... we would get our house back... he said we would come home. And he's just a little too settled in Mexico for me. I'm not running from anyone... Why am I getting punished?"   
  
Mia was sick and tired of being punished for Dom's mistakes. First there was the two years when she had gone into foster care when Dom went to Lomboc, then there was Brian using her to get to Dom, then there was Mexico. She wasn't gonna take it any more. She was 24, now was the time to do what she wanted. Do what was best for her, for once.  
  
"Mia..." Vince started, only to have one of the officers stand beside the table... indicating the visit was offically over.  
  
Vince stood, and let the guard grab his arm as he left Mia saying, "Tell him Mia. Tell him soon!"  
  
~~~  
  
Mia took a deep breath and knocked on the door Jesse was living at. She heard his voice answer, "Come in," and she did. Leaving the door partially open Mia walked further into the dark room, drawn to the neon glow of the computer screen, and the dark figure hunched in front of it.  
  
"Jesse?" Mia asked tenatively. Her eyes remaining glued to Jesse's hands as they spun the chair he was sitting on around to face her, and wheeled himself closer to her. Mia let out a small sigh of distress, as Jesse sat in front of her, tubes and wires attached all over him, and his wheelchair.  
  
"M.. Mia... Mia! What are you doing here?" Jesse asked his pale face lightening up at the unexpected visit.  
  
"Can't a girl come to see a friend after 4 years without everyone getting suspicious?" Mia said softly, bending down on her haunches to hug Jesse, tightly.  
  
Jesse wheeled his chair over to his bed, and Mia watched as he lifted himself out of the chair and onto the bed, settling down and arranging his lifeless legs. "Were the nurses hassling ya?" Jesse asked, patting the bottom of his bed for Mia to sit down.  
  
"Don't worry about the old hags. They still hassle my dad when he comes to visit... I don't think they like him..." Jesse said making it obvious that was half the appeal of his fathers visits.  
  
Mia sat on the bed, un-sure wheather to make small talk or move right onto the questions she wanted to ask. Looking at the time, flashing in big red letters from Jesse's alarm clock Mia decided against small talk and to jump straight in the deep end. "Do you like it here? Do they treat you alright?" Mia questioned of the invalid home, Dom had got Jesse into, when he had refused to come to Mexico.  
  
"Yeah... they are alright... I haven't had a good long smoke in god know's how long, and I can give up any CHANCE of even seeing a car more then 400 feet away. But they feed me... make sure I'm not dead.... it okay for what it is..." Jesse said.  
  
Mia fiddled with the bed spread as she asked her next questions, "How would you like to get out of here? Move home to my old place... I could look after you... and you'd be sure to be working on cars... you'd have to earn your keep somehow..." Mia joked slightly.  
  
Jesse's entire face lit up, "Your moving back? You're all coming back to L.A.? Is it safe for the others now?" Jesse asked hopefully.  
  
Mia's face dropped a little... and her hand dropped comfortingly on Jesse's hand... "No. They can't come back yet... Jesse... it's just me. I'm moving back myself. I'm gonna buy back Dom and my house... our parents house... and you can come and stay with me. Vince to... when he gets out..." Mia added as Jesse looked un-sure. She hadn't meant to really... have Vince there... just because of what he might think it meant... but if Jesse felt happier about it with Vince there...  
  
"So they aren't coming back? They aren't ever coming back are they?" Jesse asked quietly, looking like a kicked puppy.  
  
Mia fought back another rush of tears. She couldn't believe they had left Jesse up here alone for 4 years... there was no excuse for that... even if he hadn't wanted to come to Mexico... he shouldn't have been here alone. Espically after he'd come out of the coma... he should of had all the team to support him. They had all been so selfish.  
  
"I don't know if they are coming back. Vince... I was talking to Vince today and he said the case would be closed shortly... maybe then they will come back... I just know... they aren't coming back now... but I am... I'm back for good... and I'd love to have you come stay with me. If I can get the house back... I don't even know who Dom sold it too." Mia admitted.  
  
Jesse looked down at Mia's hand on his. It had been so long since a girl had touched him, well beside the nurses, it had been a damn long time since ANYONE had touched him, but a girl in particular... a friend... someone who saw him as more then a reclusive invalid, who happened to be a computer genius.  
  
Jesse looked back at Mia and said quietly, "I can pull the sale records off the internet if you want... Who it was sold to... when... for how much... if it's been brought or sold since... but what are you gonna use for money?" Jesse asked quietly.  
  
"Well the integra is still in the garage..." Along with Letty, Vince, Leon, and Dom's cars, if the matter so called for it.  
  
Jesse shook his head, "Ohh you can't sell your car Mia. That was Dom's 18th birthday present to you. He'd be so cut if you sold it." Jesse warned hoping she'd reconsider going against Dom's wishes.  
  
Mia just shrugged her shoulders... she was a little tired of people thinking Dom had all the answers... that Dom knew what was best for everyone. She loved her brother, but if Dom knew what he was doing, then he and Leon and Letty wouldn't of had to flee to Mexico, Mia wouldn't have been dragged along, they wouldn't have had to sell their parents house, Vince wouldn't have been in hospital for 2 months then gone to jail, and Jesse wouldn't be a parapelgic.  
  
"It's spent the last four years gathering dust in the garage, it's hardly doing me any good right now... and even if I did sell it... it wouldn't be worth as much as it was four years ago. Dom can build me another car, but we can't ever have another one of our parents home... that's the way I see it anyway. I've been running for too long Jesse..." Running from crimes that weren't even her doing.  
  
"Look Jesse, I'd love for you to find that stuff out for me... I have to go check on the cars... then I'll see about selling it. Hector owe's Dom a favour... I'll see what he can hook up. Then... we'll get the house back... I promise... you can move in... it'll be nice..." But it will never be like old times, even if Dom and the team came back... it wouldn't be the same... everyone had lost something in the last 4 years. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Two days later... Mia pulled her blue Integra up to the side of her old street. In front of her old house. A house that had been cleaned up a little... it had rose gardens, and even a lattice archway at the beginning of the pathway... Dom would have hated it.  
  
Mia just sat in her car, wondering what the hell she was doing. Why was she approaching these people... these people she didn't even know... she wasn't even sure if they owned the house... how was she going to introduce herself, 'Hi... I want to take your house from you...?'  
  
Taking another deep breathe... Mia pulled herself together. She was a Toretto. She had the same blood as Dom, running through her veins... she could do this... Dom would be able to do this. And if Dom could do it... so could she... she didn't have Dom to rely on... she had to get used to it.  
  
Slipping out of the car, Mia locked it and started up the pathway to the front door. Dropping her car keys in her small purse... Mia physically checked herself over, hoping she looked considerably mature and legitmate... and then she rang the bell.  
  
The music that had been playing at an average volume inside the house, was turned right down and Mia could hear the cheerful voice of a young girl as she called out that she would get it. That was right... there was probably a family living there... and she wanted to kick them out on their ear.  
  
The door in front of Mia was pulled open, and there stood a girl... women, looking about... 20-ish... wearing a red flowered sundress, that managed to look overly sexy on her. "Hi... come in! Come in! I'll just go get Lani!" The girl said overly-enthauisticly for some women she just met.  
  
Mia walked into her old home a strong sense of nostaglia washing over her. Of the parties after street racing... of barbeques with the team... of playing board games with the entire family... of Dom reading her bedtime stories after there father died although she was 14 and he was 18.  
  
The girl in the sundress came back moments later with a sheepish grin on her dark face, as a light brown haired girl with an expressionless face followed close behind her. "You must think I'm really rude..." the girl in the sundress said bashfully. "I'm sorry... I was just so excited you were here... I'm India... India Arian... and this is Lani Leeson. We expected you here.. ages ago." India explained to a bewildered Mia.  
  
Mia looked between both girls... her head swimming with why these girls where acting like she was expected... she hadn't met them before had she? She was pretty sure she hadn't. But they were both looking at her expectantly, well.. India was... Lani was just looking... like she wasn't thinking anything. They had to think she was someone else.  
  
"I think you have me mistaken with someone else. I'm Mia Toretto... I used to live here..." Mia explained.  
  
"Yes." India said blinking as if un-surprised.  
  
"We know who you are..." Lani finally spoke.  
  
"We have all the stuff you left here up in boxes in the attic. We got to looking at the photos and stuff while we were packing them away... have you come to collect your stuff? I'll go upstairs and start getting the boxes then..." India said and before Mia could collect any thought, any word... India had dashed off upstairs.  
  
"I... I'm not here for the boxes... I thought... whoever moved in would throw all the stuff out actually... I came to talk about the house instead..." Mia started addressing Lani, as she turned and walked off at the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
Suddenly India came running half way down the stairs again her eyes alight like she were a 3 year old with a secret. "OHH I have a question!! Is Dom your Brother or your Lover?" India asked curiously. There was something about the way India said lover that made it sound indecent, and quiet x-rated.  
  
Mia, literally took a step back... Dom? They even knew about Dom? Mia felt like she was in the twilight zone. How did these girls know about her... and why were they acting like they knew her? If they didn't know Dom was her brother, they couldn't know her well.. "Brother!" Mia said quickly shuddering at even the idea that Dom could be the other option. Eww...  
  
"I KNEW IT! I knew you looked more like brother and sister. LANI!! Lani you owe me the car!" India called with a grin, turning again to Mia, "We had a bet... Lani said you were like... friends... or you were dating or something... I said he was your brother... so now I get the car!" India said doing a little victory dance on the steps.  
  
"Okay... India is it? I don't want the boxes... I'm here to talk about buying this house! I want to buy the house... do you understand?" Mia asked sharply... hoping that the girl could at least understand that. She seemed to be floating around without really paying any attention to anyone, she didn't need to talk to.  
  
India stopped and frowned... "This house? Our house? You want to buy it back? Have... have you spoken to the owner?" India asked her face changing to an earnest, somewhat sad little picture as she came down the stairs and sat at the bottom... looking quiet... shell-shocked.  
  
"Well... no... I... I was told that the owner lived here. That why I thought you may know who the owner is... that's why I came here... not for boxes of photo's... or anything else." Mia said firmly.  
  
"Well.. yes... we do know who the owner is... if you like I'll get you her number..." India started only to be cut off as Lani came back into the room, cordless phone in her hands.  
  
"Whiskey wants us at her place now. We have trouble." Lani said casually, looking at Mia and adding, "Sorry... you can come and get your boxes later... this is important."  
  
It was all Mia could do not to scream. "I'm not here for the BOXES! I just want to know who to contact about this house!" Mia said clenching and un-clenching her hands.  
  
Lani looked the 24 year old up and down and shrugged, and without a word, walked off, moments later the sound of the back door opening and shutting sounded.  
  
"I'm really sorry... this is really important... look why don't you come here tonight and I'll tell you all you need to know..." India said scribbling an address down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Look... if you could just give me a phone number..." Mia started as India physically pushed her towards the front door.  
  
"Look just meet me there tonight... and I'll give you everything you need... I really have to go... sorry... thanks for coming to visit though. You should come back again. We could chat properly." India said, just increasing Mia's urge to smack her.  
  
Before Mia could ask once more for the damn phone number... the door was shut on her face and Mia heard India lock it from inside. With a frustrated, bewildered shrug... Mia could not think of what to do. The girls in there were crazy. Wanting her to run all over L.A. for a phone number.  
  
Walking back down the pathway... Mia relented to a grunt of frustration, stomping her foot a few times, before dropping the address into her purse, pulling out her keys and getting into the car. Starting her engine, Mia watched as a motorbike vroomed down the drive-way of her old home, and took off up the street. 


	5. Chapter 4

This Chapter has some R rated bits... so only read on if you are ready to except them!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lani pulled the bike to a smooth, almost precision stop 2 feet behind a supped up Camira '88. India slipped off the end of the bike, with a little giggle, lifting her helmet off her head, leaving it on the bike, as she disappeared under a garage door.  
  
Lani dropped her helmet beside the bike and wandered over to look around for signs of life besides India, who was having a mini hair crisis. One of the garage doors were closed and the other was half open, that was the one India had disappeared under in her quest for a mirror.  
  
"Ohhh hi Shan, I haven't seen you in soo long, you are looking buff... but that's not unusual." India crooned and Lani's ears perked up just that little bit. Shannon. Shannon Rourke. Shannon Rourke was the hottest guy in all of California... he had ear length black hair, that swished in front of his face, blue eyes, that could search into a person's soul, he had a body like a greek god, and he was handy with a car. And India was flirting with him. Again.  
  
Lani ducked under the garage door and almost ran into Shannon's sparsely covered chest. Lani and Shannon passed a meaningful look between each other, and for a moment Lani forgot why she was there. Then of course, being the sensible, calm, collected girl she was... she remembered, "where's your sister?" Lani asked, titling her head slightly to the left she peered up at him.  
  
Shannon nodded in the direction of the second garage and made a quick exit. Lani sighed and walked over to India, trying to keep a straight face as India looked up at Lani innocently, "What? he's a fine, SINGLE, specimen of manlyness... I couldn't help myself..." India said and she and Lani shared a private look, before India broke into giggles.  
  
Both girls made their way into the second garage, still seeing no-one. Beside her, India squealed and made a dash towards the dark outline of a car, the dim light shinning off the office was the only thing to light the room. India leaned backwards on the hood of the car, putting a foot on the top of the wheel but she kept her hands off the actually car. Finger prints and all.  
  
"Get your skank ass off my paint work! if I had wanted it ass-shined, your skinny ass would have been the one I called, but I didn't so move it." A soft voice growled while India continued to lounge over the car, paying the voice no heed.  
  
"Bite me! But I warn you, you may not be able to stop, I'm told I'm very tasty." India replied slowly, languidly getting off the car, walking to the source of the voice and throwing her arms around the other figure companionably. "I missed you too Kryssie." India said with another giggle, as Krys gently pushed her away with a half smirk.  
  
"Your such a ho, Indie." India continued to smirk, as she sauntered off to flop down on a chair near-by, watching as Krys walked over to the door and pressed the electric door opener button. (Yeah I'm really technical! lol)  
  
Lani hitched a hip on the corner of the desk and asked, "what did you do to MY car today Krystal?"  
Krys flipped Lani the bird saying, "it's more my car then it is yours girl... I put the second coat on it today... it should be all ready for tonight... I haven't put the decals on yet, but... we can do that before the big race next month."  
  
"Where are they??" Lani questioned blocking her face from the sunlight as the garage door opened slowly.  
  
"In the office. On the computer..." Krys and India both said, and Krys smirked nodding to India, still lounged out on the chair, and said, "If the bimbo can tell you were they are why the hell haven't you picked it up yet?"  
  
Lani shrugged and stuck both her thumbs into her ragged jeans showing off the eleastic rim of her boxer, "I'll go scout out what they are doing, you two try not to kill each other." Lani said with a smirk as she headed into the office.  
  
"What is it that's was such a crisis Whiskey?" Lani asked as she saw the brunette and the blonde hunched over the computer. "Blaze just found a site... warning that there may be a crack down on Race Wars this year... because of the shit that went down last year... there is talk that cops are going to be all over it. And I mean all over it! I don't know if we should risk the Acura this year. I mean with all the parts and work we've put into that car... if the cops busted us... we can wave goodbye to the car, and probably say high to a big prison-mate named Bertha!"  
  
"There are always cops trying to bust the circuit... occasionally they get lucky... usually they don't... that's what makes what we do so fun. That's half the reason I do it. For the chance of getting caught." The other half was to feel the blood pumping through her head, her back held back against the seat by the force of the speed, the engine purring under her, knowing she was cheating death just a little... it was the biggest rush.  
  
"Well... your driving it's up to you, but be careful with that car I mean it... weve put 15 grand in that car. If the cops get it... I'll take you down myself..." The blonde hacker hunched over the computer warned Lani.  
  
Lani gave Blaze a sardonic, searching gaze and shrugged, "Sure thing ma'am. Let me lick your boots too?" Lani asked straight faced, with sarcasm she was noted for. The hacker simply flipped her off.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash in the garage and a second later... Krys popped her head into the office and said a devilish smirk on her face.... "You guys should come out and watch this..." Krys told them absouletly delighted.  
  
The three in the office sauntered out to see a girl with long brown hair, holding India against the wall by the neck.  
  
"You better back up off... *cough*... me..." India warned finding it hard to breathe, with the hand blocking most of the air coming through her throat.  
  
"You fucking whore! I should have known you wouldn't be able to help yourself. He's male... what other qualifications does he need!" she growled furiously.  
  
Whiskey made a move towards the pair, but Lani put her hand up and shook her head. "They look like they have it all under control. No need to complicate things." Lani drawled slowly.  
  
India gave a little grunt of dismay and brought her knee up into the girls stomach... pushing her away gasping for air, the moment the other girls arm left her throat. Once she could breathe again India announced with pride... "It wasn't like I was the only one in that bathroom Tal!"  
  
Tal, glared at India, but didn't jump at her again, mostly because she was finding it too hard to breathe... "You knew what would happen! I asked you not to try it on, with him. You should have listened..." Tal swore quietly, holding her stomach trying, herself, to gasp in air.  
  
"If you want the truth Tal... it was your angelic brother that propostioned me. He was the one that plied me with drinks and he was the one that took me to the bathroom. I'd do it again too!" India said with a fiercely proud tilt to her head. She'd be damned if anyone made her feel shamed for doing what she enjoyed. What she was good at.  
  
"You know there's no future in it for you and my brother. You'd fuck anyone that winked at you! I am going to kill you..." Tal growled her breathing returning to normal slowly. India had already known Tal and her brother had been having trouble over there different 'racing loyalties' why'd she have to go and make it worse, by having Davis resent not only India but her as well.  
  
India moved her arms a little... her stance purely defensive... if Tal made a move... India wouldn't hesitate to break something. "Your brother know's that too Tal! If I was you I'd be a little more worried about what Mitch will do to your brother if he finds out. Better tell him after he wins a race... that way he's in a good mood... or if you want him a REALLY good mood I could tell him." India taunted softly.  
  
"You skanky bitch! You know Mitch would fly off the deep end... I don't understand you... you act so sweet and cute, but you couldn't give a flying fuck about anyone but yourself. You don't give a damn if Mitch kills Davis do you? You don't give a fuck about anyone. You just like leading them all on don't you? Being oohh so innocent... then who gives a shit when your finished with them!" Tal accused India furiously.  
  
"I NEVER LED ANYONE ON!" India barked back. "They all know what I am, they know what they are getting is what I give them and nothing more! I never promised Davis or anyone else a relationship... They know!" India defended herself fiercely. She had NEVER led anyone one, and she wasn't a tease. She may have been the local block slut, but she wasn't a tease.  
  
"Tal hit the nail right on the head didn't she?" Blaze, asked Krys quietly... who shushed her and continued to watch the drama with fascination.  
  
"You know what he means to me! You know he's all I have... and YOU KNEW Mitch's gang was all he had!! Couldn't you have thought of anyone else's life? Your's is already fucked up, why do you have to destroy everyone else's?" Tal asked pleading for some insight into India's small mind.  
  
"Ohh stop with the dramatics... I slept with you brother... one time... well twice... it doesn't mean anything... it's the same as offering him some chewing gum, offering him a lift in the rain... it's appreciated at the time, then it's forgotten. So... forget it Tal." India told the other girl dismissively.  
  
"I should have known sex would be about as important as a stick of gum to you. But to those who haven't slept with everyone over 18 in all of Californian state... it's more then that..." Tal told India, hurt apparent in her eye's as she stood tall and walked out of the garage without a word.  
  
"I'll go after her..." Whiskey told the other girls, as she walked after the brunette girl, un-doing her long blue cover-all's as she went, disappearing quickly around the garage.  
  
India crawled slowly down the wall Tal had pushed her against... she clutched her knee's to her chest and her eyes were wide and vacant... her bottom lip was trembling just slightly, in a rare show of weakness.  
  
Lani looked at her friend then out to were Whiskey and Tal had disappeared to, "Come and show my the design for the Decals." Lani finally said turning to tug on Krys's arm, flipping her head towards the office at Blaze.  
  
"Ohh... you can work the damn computer... you don't need me for that surely!" Blaze scoffed, ignoring the message Lani's eye's were flashing out at her.   
  
Krys, disappointed, that the fighting had finished shrugged and walked into the office rummaging around on the desk for the disk with possible designs for the Acura.  
  
Lani tried to cow Blaze into coming into the office with them, but Blaze determinedly stared Lani down, until, Lani muttered something and sauntered into the office.  
  
Blaze turned and walked slowly over towards India, who seemed lost in her own world... although that wasn't unusual for the Australian.  
  
"Indy?" Blaze called catiously, coming to sit on her knee's on the cold cement floor, before, wincing and sitting on her bum, in front of India. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"What? What did you say?" India questioned snapping out of her daze, looking at Blaze on the floor beside her she tried to grin cheekily, "No I can't impart all my wisdom on you!" She said hoping to sound like she was joking, but failing.  
  
"She doesn't really mean it Ind... she's just a little thrown... you know what Tal's like... act now think later? She'll come around, and things will be back to normal." Blaze assured India patting her hands comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah... sure... of course it will." India agreed quickly, smoothing out the light fabric of her dress with her fingers. Always be postive. India told herself. Always think good things about people and things. Don't complain about what you have. Little addages of advice her mother had given her through her formative years came back to comfort India slightly.  
  
Blaze looked at the younger girl and asked quietly, "Why did you do it anyway India? She did ask you to stay away..." Blaze tried not to sound accusing, that was the last thing India needed but still, she couldn't comprehend why India risked a friendship for a one night stand.  
  
India turned dark brown eyes on the california blonde in front of her. She looked at Blaze a moment, wondering if telling her was even worth the effort.... or would she just blame her... like everyone else... India was used to blame, it'd be easier to just except it and move on with things... but Blaze looked like she actually wanted to know. Like India's actions really befuddled her. She wasn't out for blood like Tal.  
  
"Well..." India started but cut herself off. Sometimes the things she had to say weren't even worth the breathe it took to say them. She knew everyone thought of her as little more then breasts in a tight top, that's why she tried to make it count when she said, "Sometimes, I just get sick of saying no. All day, and all night sometimes, guys will badger me to have sex with them, and most times, if I get to annoyed, I punch them and walk away... but sometimes, I just get sick of saying no. Sick of tiring to be a 'good girl' like you girls are."  
  
India looked down at her knee's and muttered, "Everyone looks at me different then the rest of the team... I'm a slut who people are jealous of, or hate, or disapprove of... or I'm a slut that guys want to sleep with. The guys look at you with respect... well... some of them... no-one thinks of me as anything more the a brainless fuck, on call for their pleasure." India said for a moment wallowing in self pity.  
  
"Then why the fuck do you let them treat you like that India? You are one of the nicest people I know... you could go back to college there's must be a course you could do... or you could travel, maybe be a model, or an actress... your pretty, the worlds your oyster... why do you stay here and let everyone treat you like a slut?" Blaze questioned, not understand India's logic.  
  
"Because I like it here. I like going racing at nights... I like fucking guys... and they love fucking me... that's my skill... and no matter where I go sex will be what I do. I have enough brains to get a job, as a waitress, or a sales girl, and I'm fine with that. I'm happy with were I am... I just get bummed by some of the people around me." India assured Blaze softly. "I don't want to change... sometimes I just want to wallow in self pity, and depression... it helps me put things in focus. I don't think sadness is a bad thing." India explained.   
  
"So... thanks for listening but I'll be alright... sometimes I just like to be by myself and sort these things out, and if I have trouble... I ask Lani... but I'm feeling better now... how 'bout I go get some coffee..." India said changing attitude like a sudden gust of wind... standing and skipping off towards the small kitchenette off the side of the garages.  
  
~~~  
  
"She doesn't mean it as a personal thing you know..." Whiskey said, coming to rest against the garage, just behind where Tal sat throwing rocks at the closest target... that being the wall.  
  
"But having sex with my brother is personal, Whiskey. How the hell would you feel if Shannon slept with India, then she told him to fuck off. You'd be out for blood." Tal dismissed with a scowl.   
  
"She doesn't need you defending her... she can defend herself perfectly... right between, 'it's not MY fault' and 'here have a stick of gum...' She doesn't even realize what she did." Tal said not sure wheather she was hurt or angry.  
  
"But that's what India's like... you knew that. And sometimes... she can be annoying, but we need Lani... and India is just part of the package." Whiskey claimed, sliding down the wall to sit next to Tal, wiping her hand on an oily rag, simply to keep herself occupied.  
  
"She's a brainless bimbo... who spreads her legs at anything with two legs, and a race car." Tal said disgusted, "What the hell could she possibly have in common with Lani? We actually respect Lani, no-one gives a shit about India. I don't know why Lani wastes her time with her." Tal said mutoniously.  
  
"She's just part of the team." Whiskey declared with resignation. "She's may not be much with conversation... but she's a good person... I think..." Truthfully, Whiskey rarely understood India's rambling's, but she seemed to have a good heart. At least Lani seemed to think so... not that she would tell anyone... because going out on a Verbally AND Emotional limb, was all in a days work for Lani.  
  
"I could have killed her... with her poustering and... and.... smugness. She didn't even care about what Mitch would do to Davis... you heard her... she even threatened to tell him. I really wouldn't regret killing her... I'd do the time happily... I just... if I had a gun..." Tal threatened with genuine intention.  
  
"You don't mean it Tal. And if you do... I'd have a little problem with a murder at the garage... with the car in plain sight..." Whiskey said wirily, with a half smirk. "I'm sure she feels bad... but you know what she's like... she gets her back up... you wanted her to feel bad about it, so she purposely didn't to spite you... that's how she works." Whiskey declared.  
  
Tal throw a few more loose stones at the garage before asking, "What was the big emergency and group meeting for?" Tal asked, remembering the orginal reasons she had been going to Whiskey's.  
  
"Cops. They are really cracking down on Race Wars... It's going to be harder to get there... Lani's going to have to be the best to even get invited... although... Blaze could get us there... it wouldn't be cool to come without an invite. That's what caused all that shit last year... anyway. Lucky Lani had finished raising... the get away was quick." Whiskey drawled, resting her head against the back of the garage.  
  
"Cops are a pain in my ass. Maybe I could get India to solicit an undercover cop, kill two birds with one big heavy rock." Tal mused with no intention of carrying through, although it was something she could comfort herself with.  
  
"Tal... I think your just gonna have to get used to the fact that Cops will always exsist, and India... well... I think you are just going to have to learn that India is India, and you can't change her... I don't think anyone can..." Whiskey said with a grimace.  
  
Whiskey stood after imparting her wisdom and with a smile started back towards the garage, running into her brother who was making a quick get away in the other direction. "Hey... Shan... I have a question for you..." Whiskey said stopping her brother.  
  
"Yeah?" Shannon asked dis-interested.  
  
"What do you think of India? You know her right... you know what's she's like... that's she just... well out for a fuck?" Whiskey questioned her older brother, casually.  
  
"Whisk? Are you trying to warn me off India?" Shannon asked trying desperately to keep a straight face. When his sister glared at him, impatiently awaiting an answer... Shannon managed to say as seriously as possible, "Everytime India comes here... she tries to get into my pants... but I'm just not into the skank thing... don't worry Brookey... the big bad India won't break your brothers heart..." Shannon mocked Whiskey deadpan.  
  
Whiskey scowled and punched Shannon in the stomach, not holding back, "Fuck off." Whiskey said with affection, heading back into the garage not waiting to see if her brother would recover from the violence she had afflicted on him. 


End file.
